A wide variety of intracorporal medical guidewires have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. These guidewires may include a variety of structures and are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods. Of the known guidewires and manufacturing methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative guidewire constructions and manufacturing methods.